


When the Planets Align

by Annapods, Hangebokhan, litra, Opalsong, robinfyre (rewire), sisi_rambles, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: Experimental Podfic, Gen, Humour, Multiple Audio Versions, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Sailor Moon AU, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangebokhan/pseuds/Hangebokhan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewire/pseuds/robinfyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: “Once upon a time, in a world not centered upon the Earth, there was a princess.  She was beautiful and kind.  She ruled the Moon with her guards at her side, one for each of the planets, and her beloved Prince of Earth supporting her.Moon twisted into a whirlpool and Earth fanned the flames.  Mercury was lost to snow and Mars to sand.  Venus reveled in spring and Neptune bathed in the sea.  Jupiter made a home in the mountain and Uranus in the field.  Saturn grew a thousand hands and Pluto eschewed all limbs.  And thus the court was lost to the Earth and all it contained.Once day, when the time is right, the planets are healed and the Rabbit of the Dark begins to stir, the court will rise again and remember.”





	1. Podfics

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project rooted in memory. The podficcers were given a text; out of order, in 4 parts, over 4 weeks; and asked to read it one time and then later (without looking at the text again) record what they remembered. Each podfic is different and yet has similar threads.
> 
> To that end: the text in chapter 2 is NOT the one the podficcers were given. It has the same bones (and certain sections have barely been touched) but it has been heavily edited to create a new and more coherent visual experience.
> 
> Cover art is by Annapods! Thanks so much!!
> 
> Transcripts of some podfics are provided in chapter 3.
> 
> To stream these podfics, please click the mp3 link!
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting some of the podfics!
> 
> Thanks to Lunate8 for compiling the audiobook!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Collected Works Podbook | 1:47:50 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Pensieve%202018.m4b) (85.2 MB)  
Title | Podficcer | Duration | Download/Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
When Planets Align  
| Annapods | 9:30 |  [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l91nzn23m3c0bw0/%5BNaruto%5D%20When%20the%20Planets%20Align.mp3?dl=0) (4.9 MB)  
Sailor Moon/Naruto Fusion | Hangebokhan | 6:33 |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zxhcc_sLx9bJCzNFZMEigozXU0-6kan2) (9.3 MB)  
Podfic Pensive 2018 | litrapod | 29:24 |  [MP3](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Litra%20-%20Podfic%20Pensive%202018.mp3) (40.4 MB)  
Letters from the War | robinfyre | 18:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Penceive%20Podfic/pod%20together%202018-%20robinfyre.wav) (18.3 MB)  
Ninja Senshi ~recorded order version~ | sisi_rambles | 18:32 |  [MP3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Naruto/Ninaj%20Senshi%20recorded%20order%20version.mp3) (13.5 MB)  
Ninja Senshi ~chronological version~ | sisi_rambles | 17:04 |  [MP3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Naruto/Ninja%20Senshi%20chronological%20version.mp3) (12.5 MB)  
Rabbit in the Moon | SomethingIncorporeal | 8:39 |  [MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Rabbit%20in%20the%20Moon.mp3) (7.9 MB)


	2. When the Planets Align

**When the Planets Align**

This is the story told to shinobi children. A part of their history that all but a few think is myth and legend.

_“Once upon a time, in a world not centered upon the Earth, there was a princess.  She was beautiful and kind.  She ruled the Moon with her guards at her side, one for each of the planets, and her beloved Prince of Earth supporting her._

_Moon, energetic and happy, with a love of trickery.   Foxlike in joy.  Yellow with beauty as bright as the sun.  The center of the universe despite being on the periphery.   A kind ruler, yet driven with vision.  Wielding great and terrible power for the benefit of all.”_

 

Naruto bounced down the street, the long pigtails of his sexy-no-jutsu form trailing behind him. 

Skipping the academy to prank someone was always a good time.  And this form was great for it! It got old men to have nose bleeds.  Which Naruto didn’t really get; he’d based the jutsu off of a comic about a Moon Princess, it was for kids not pervy old men.

“Mew”

Naruto looked down and saw a black cat with a bandage on its forehead.  It didn’t seem to hate him, which was weird, all animals kinda hated him at first glance.  They got along eventually, but he had to work at it.

He picked up the cat and wandered into an alley, then pulled the bandage off.  It the animal was hurt, he’d clean the cut.  Naruto was great at doctoring cuts and stuff.  The hospital never let him in so he fixed himself.

“What are you doing!?” The cat yelled.  It squirmed and tried to get out of his arms.

“Oh cool! Are you a summons?” It would make sense considering that there was a weird moon mark on its forehead instead of a cut.

“You can understand me?” the cat asked, looking pensive.  Could cats look thoughtful? Well, this one did. “Maybe you are the one.”

That was weird, couldn’t everyone understand summons?

“Do you want to come home with me?” He asked, maybe the cat-summons would want to live with him.  It would be like having a pet only even cooler! “We could get-“

Naruto let out a squeak of surprise as he stared at the kunai imbedded in the wall by his head.

He looked around cautiously; people didn’t like him but they didn’t generally try and kill him for it.  There was a man standing in the shadows of the alley.  He was… cackling?  Or chuckling? Naruto couldn’t really understand him but he caught the words “tailed beasts” and “power”.

He squinted at the man and wait. He was the creepy guy that hung around Old Man Hokage’s office sometimes.

 “Councilman Danzo?” Naruto blurted out and the man jumped like he’d sat on a tack. But then he started laughing even harder and Naruto caught “take over the world” amidst the laughter.

Now that he got a better look at him, something was off.  He looked creepier than normal.  His eyes were ultra wide and he didn’t normally laugh this much.  And he was covered in shadows, which were deeper than they should be.  Deeper than any Naruto had ever seen, even deeper than when Shikumaru used his clan techniques.

Councilman Danzo just kept laughing and then the shadows started to move on their own and started forming into actual shapes; only they were still shadows? Somehow?  It didn’t look like any jutsu Naruto had ever seen.

“Quick, take this pen and shout ‘Moon Power Make Up’” the cat yelled, doing a backflip.  Which.  Okay.  Cat doing a backflip was cool.  Cat doing a backflip that summoned a pen was even more impressive.  But Naruto was being attacked by weird shadows and a war veteran and hadn’t even graduated yet.  He was a little busy.

But the cat tossed the pen at him and yelled “DO IT!”

“Moon Power Make Up!” Naruto yelled, because it was better than his other option which was _RUN AWAY and probably die_ and suddenly there were lights and sparkles and he was wearing a sailor suit. He may have freaked out a bit because this was like Sailor Venus – the Magical Girl that protected Konoha!

Somehow he just knew to say “Moon Spiral Heart Attack” and wave the wand all funny.  A giant heart came out of nowhere and smashed into Danzo so fast that he couldn’t even dodge.  The shadows evaporated and Danzo collapsed.

“Not good” he muttered; he couldn’t tell if Danzo was still breathing.  Killing people was part of being a shinobi so Naruto wasn’t really worried about that.  No, he was worried because Danzo was a respected Elder and Naruto was a pariah and generally this looked bad.  Really bad. 

He figured out how to transform back and grabbed the cat; who looked stunned.  Well, that made two of them.

“How did you transform without the disguise pen?” it asked woosily.  Naruto was confused until he realized that now he looked like himself again, not the sexy-no-jutsu form.

 “Oh, you mean this? I’m not normally a teenage girl; this is me.  I’m Uzumaki Naruto and I’m going to be hokage, Believe it!”

The Cat fainted.

_Neptune, parent, teacher, friend, protector.  Calm and steady until it is necessary not to be.  The first to show love and be shown in return._

(The Umino clan had been one of Konoha’s most prolific clans for long patrol missions.  Their speciality for generations had been taking missions outside the village; around the borders of Fire Country and beyond. Protecting the village from the outside.

Iruka’s parents were recently married and had set down the mantle of Neptune to have their honeymoon.  They figured that Uranus could handle the war for a short period.  When Hatake came back they left to be Neptune again.  One outer planet always had to be on guard.

They heard about his fate upon their return.  His child was already a Genin, Chuunin even maybe, and did not want their help, no matter how they offered.

It was a miracle they had a child after that at all because Neptune was always on duty.  But they did.  And on one of the rare days they were in the village, the worst happened.)

 

_“Uranus, silver and brown, a lightning strike of genius.  All knowledge with no wisdom.”_

 

As a team this could be worse; Kakashi had anticipated a lot worse actually.  But the girl seemed focused on protecting Konoha (maybe a little too focused on protecting the Uchiha but nothing working, eating, sleeping, and living with him 24-7 won’t cure).  The dead last seemed more intelligent than expected.  Though he was easily distracted and his goal wrenched painfully at Kakashi’s heart; that was Obito’s goal too.  The problem was going to be the Uchiha; sullen and unwilling to even look at the others.

They passed the test though, which Kakashi didn’t expect.  They girl and the jinchuuriki much better than he expected.   When they weren’t trying and thinking they moved almost like they were used to working with each other, only then they’d cross paths or meet eyes and fumble it.

It felt familiar though, a fighting style he hadn’t experienced in a while; his mind shied away from figuring it out.  The same way it shied away from thinking about Obito’s fate.  He let it; instead concentrating on how his cute little genin were reacting to his latest excuse.  And to what was happening to Maiko-chan on page 31.

(Kakashi is technically Sailor Uranus.  He has never transformed and never will.  He inherited the power from his father and has never wanted to use it.  The power is cursed.)

 

_“Venus, pink as a blushing adolescent in the first throws of love.  Seemingly powerless but the strongest amongst them.  Proper until patience wears thin.”_

 

The first time Sakura met Sailor Moon she just turned twelve and was in a fight with a bunch of strong Shadows.  This other scout barrelled into the fight from nowhere yelling and punching and trailing a cat that looked beleaguered.  Her style was chaotic and enthusiastic and a mess but surprisingly successful.  Even if she did trip off the edge of a roof at one point.

Sakura would like to be judgey, but her own days of tripping off roofs and tangling her love-whip (oh stars did she hate that name) weren’t that far in the past.

(One day, her mom woke up unable to transform and Sakura got the Talk about being an active scout and how she needed to protect Konoha and how important keeping a secret was.)

She wasn’t really sure about this new girl.  Especially not when after the battle when she turned and said, “Hi, my name’s Sailor Moon and you’re Sailor Venus and it is awesome to meet you.  I’m pretty sure this means you’re one of my guardians or something.  Do you want to untransform and get ramen?”

Sakura blinked a bit and managed to get out “hi” before the cat yowled and pounced Moon right off the edge of the roof and Sakura didn’t see them for the rest of the night.

The next time they met, Moon mumbled something about secrecy.  And Sakura was a little relieved; but a little disappointed too.  Maybe this girl would have some tips for keeping up with school and shinobi training on top of protecting the village.

Then one day after graduation and team assignments and a day full of D-ranks followed by more Shadows than you could shake a stick at, they did go for ramen and she met Moon’s “civilian” form.

Sakura had regrets. (but only about the amount of money she blew on food)

 

_“Jupiter, the last of the inner circle, remote and confused.  A blank canvas for any to draw upon.  Blunt yet sly.  Flickering between the pale cream of untouched paper and the black of ink.”_

 

The root member was confused and dazed and lost.  Most of them were.  Their leader, Danzo, was dead; found as an empty shell in an alleyway.

What happened now? How were they to keep training? What were their orders?

This root member and his brother were investigating Danzo’s probable killer – Sailor Moon.  She was bouncy and bright and very obviously not a girl most of the time.  It was not hard to figure out that she was actually the host of the Nine Tails, Naruto.

The root member and his brother watched Naruto and Moon.  Watched them close enough that they forgot to watch themselves (sloppy. Danzo would have them killed for that).  Shadows came upon them and overwhelmed them.

Only then Moon was there, Venus too – pink hair tied with a bow, both destroying the Shadows.

Brother coughed and the root member attempted to defend against the Shadows.  No techniques worked, which the root member knew from Danzo’s experiments.  But he couldn’t watch Brother succumb to them without even the attempt, doomed as it was.

Moon tossed him a pen while Venus squawked in the background.  He caught it gracefully and looked it over.  It resembled the pen Moon used to transform.  It had Jupiter’s symbol perched on top.

“Jupiter Power Make Up” he yelled as he had seen Moon do.

Huh. This was what being a woman was like.  Shadows disappeared under their wrath.

Afterward, Venus picked up brother and took him to the hospital, saying he was ill.

Moon invited Jupiter out for ramen and Naruto asked his name.

The root member thought.

“Sai” he said.  It felt right.

 

_Saturn, poised between growth and destruction.  Most powerful once torn apart.  Red and black and brown and green, all in competition. There is no rest for the betrayer of worlds._

 

(Zetsu cackled when Madara brought in the mangled body.  The man had no idea what treasure he’d found.  Not just an Uchiha, the one Uchiha with the power to destroy Her bindings.

Oh, to corrupt a scout.  Zetsu licked his lips and let out another cackle.

This was going to be fun.)

 

_“Mercury, closest to the sun yet cold as ice.  Pale and dark, traditionally beautiful.  Soft spoken yet the most ruthless of the inner circle.”_

 

Humming, Haku gathered herbs.  It was a peaceful activity; useful too, for medicine and cooking.  He picked a flower that was useless.  Beauty as well.

The peace broke as shadows attacked.  Haku fought against them but nothing, not even his ice, seemed to work.

Then a girl appeared, bouncing blonde pigtails and a short skirt ruffling with her movements.  She smashed into the shadows with a tiara and her fists.  It was not enough, they were redoubling their efforts and overwhelming her.  Haku tried to help but again his attacks did nothing.

A cat appeared (a summons???) and handed him a pen.

“Awesome! You’re one of us” the girl shouted, “yell something Power Make Up”

Haku was confused.  The cat sighed in exasperation.

“The phrase you want is Mercury Power Make Up. Speak it and you’ll be able to fight.”

And the cat talked.  Definitely a summons.

“Mercury Power Make Up!” Haku said and was engulfed in light and sparkles.

After the transformation was complete, Haku had no time to admire her new breasts or hips or clothes or wonder why her hair was now up, the shadows came and she fought, Zabuza had trained her to do the job right.

When the battle was over, the other girl bounced over, introducing herself as Moon and the cat as Luna and urged her to come with them to meet Venus (who was apparently on patrol in the town).

Later finding out that Moon was one of the boys that helped defeat Zabuza and that Venus was his Genin teammate put a damper on working against them.

Haku convinced Zabuza to defect (not that hard all told. Especially when Haku would need training that only these two could provide) and they were dragged back to Konoha as allies and friends.

 

_Pluto, estranged.  Pale as the stars and just as unreachable.  Undying.  The scholar and researcher.  Ready to push all boundaries to acquire what is needed._

 

Kabuto watched and reported.  There were more Scouts in Konoha now, ones not seen for centuries.  He watched as Shadows gathered and Moon and Venus attacked, Jupiter and Mercury busy elsewhere.

Then, out of nowhere, a rose flew.  It struck the ground in front of a shadow attacking Moon and Kabuto followed its flight path back to a rooftop and a man in formalwear.

There was a speech and some encouragement and then Moon was fighting again and everyone forgot about the man in the mask.

This happened at least once a night.

Maybe one day Tuxedo Mask would hit something with his roses.  That would be worth mentioning to Orochimaru.

 

_“Mars, uncontrolled fury and absolute barren wastelands of emotion.  Shifting and changing like sand.  Heat and power and love. Red and gold, the colours of bravery.”_

 

Death. Blood. Vengence. Mother.

Gaara couldn’t think.  Couldn’t feel anything but rage.  Mother telling him to drown this green place with sand.

But the blond boy, the Nine Tail’s host, was trying to get him to calm down - like hell Gaara would.  This world hated him.  Hate Hate HATED HIM.

Still the boy refused to back down with his offers of friendship.  His teammate was unconscious on the ground battered.  Maybe dead.  Gaara didn’t care enough to know.  The other was bound to a tree, forced to watch, her pink hair red with blood.

Suddenly Sparkles.

The boy was… a girl now? Didn’t matter, she’d die just the same.

“Moon Spiral Heart Attack”

And all Gaara saw was pink.

Mother was screaming.

The screaming morphed into words.  Into sobs and regrets.

Gaara stared at the leaves above him unsure what to do.

The girl? The source of the heart attack handed him a pen and told him a phrase that would make them friends forever.  His teammate tied to the tree was yelling something about that not working again, that Moon couldn’t just recruit all their enemies, that it didn’t work that way.

Gaara tried the phrase, “Mars Power Make Up”

Mother was silent.

 

_“Earth, dark and moody, a mirror of Moon.  Relatively powerless yet striving for more.  History to Moon’s change.”_

 

Sasuke coughed, blood splattering on the floor, while Itachi approached again.  Naruto is behind Sasuke and he won’t let his brother take him.

He’d tried to kill Itachi, tried his hardest and couldn’t even make Itachi move an inch; the overwhelming failure broke something in him and he’d been prepared to take the torture Itachi was sure to hand out and just accept that he wasn’t strong enough.  Then Naruto appeared and tried to help.  Sasuke had been pissed and yelled and screamed because Itachi was his to kill, his vengeance; and also Naruto wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t good enough and now he would die.

Itachi moved for Naruto.  Reached out to capture him.  Grabbed him and held him and Sasuke’s mind went blank with rage and fear.  Itachi couldn’t take Naruto.  Sasuke wouldn’t allow him to.

Naruto was free now but both of them were trapped and bloody, Itachi bearing down on them.  Sasuke knew he was going to have to do it; going to have to bring the wrath of Earth upon Itachi.  He didn’t want to use this power because Itachi knew it.  Itachi had been Tuxedo Mask before him.  But nothing else could stand up to him, nothing was even close.

Sasuke transformed.

He didn’t pay attention to Naruto’s reaction, just went for Itachi. Who laughed.

Laughed and put him down without trouble.  Degrading him for taking up the mantle of something so weak.  Something that hadn’t saved his family.

(Sasuke had just wanted to be part of something again, have a way to protect Konoha.  His teammates were always together, plotting and hanging out.  Sasuke wanted that.  And he had it with Moon and Venus, Jupiter and Mercury, and Mars when she was in town.)

Tuxedo Masked coughed up blood and Sasuke couldn’t stop the tears.  He was useless and he was going to die and Naruto was going to be taken and he was powerless.

Only then,

“Moon Power Make Up”

That was Naruto’s voice.  Sasuke turned around in time to see Naruto turn into Moon.

He could only watch as Moon (Naruto!) waved her (his?) wand and purified Itachi.

She (he?) turned back to Sasuke and beamed, spouting things about friendship and teamwork and all Sasuke could think was that of course Naruto was Moon.  Sakura was Venus then. And both were stronger than him, had saved him, time and again, from monsters and Shadows.

Moon reached a hand out.

Sasuke made up his mind.

Tuxedo Mask accepted the help.

_“Unbeknownst to the happy court, there were shadows stirring in the dark.  Pluto was the first to see and the first to fall.  A new being rose, for there really was a Rabbit in the Moon; twisting and growing in the dark.”_

They were all going their separate ways.  Konoha had a Hokage again and things were calmer now than they had been in years.

Naruto was off to train with Jiraya, who was travelling (so Naruto could reach out to all the other hosts for the Tailed Beasts).

Haku was heading back to Mist with Zabuza, hoping to support the rebellion and help it succeed.

Gaara had gone home weeks ago, back to the village that hated and feared him, but with the support of friends and fledgling bonds with his siblings.

Sai was assigned to Team 8 to replace Shikumaru (which was weird for everyone involved).  They were heading towards Cloud for a diplomatic mission.

Sakura was staying, but she had her mom to teach her Scout magic and Tsunade as a healing teacher.  She was already so busy she barely had time to breathe.

Sasuke had nowhere to go.  He had no reason to stay either.

Then Naruto flung himself up beside Sasuke and began babbling about a Snake and Pluto and someone he met while looking for Tsunade.  And well, they knew that Neptune and Uranus were traditionally part of Konoha (and that Neptune still was, even if they didn’t know exactly who it was).  There were no leads on Saturn; but if there was a lead on Pluto, if she was connected to someone that the Snake Sannin knew? Maybe Sasuke could help that way.

And maybe the creepy Snake could teach him something while he was there to get information.

_“The Princess and her guards and her consort rose as well, fighting to save all that they knew.  The war was boundless and brutal.  With great effort they won and sealed away the great evil back from whence she came.”_

 

Sakura stayed behind.  She stayed to protect Konoha just as her mother told her to.  Sakura stayed and fought, because Konoha would always attract Shadows.

Sakura stayed and learned to heal from Tsunade.

She stayed and sought out Iruka and forced him (okay, asked nicely) to teach her how to fight as a Scout. She learned from her mother too, but her mother was not also a shinobi.

She stayed because no one else did.

Because Konoha was hers to protect

_“The Prince of Earth offered his home; Moon had protected him and his home from harm and now he would do the same for the rest of the court.”_

 

There was a crash in the hallway and Orochimaru winced.  Any moment now the Prince of Earth was about to come crashing through the door demanding training.  Or maybe he would slink through the door as an Uchiha and demand shinobi training.  Either way, his experiment time was limited.

How did the brat even find him?  Why did he find him?

Sasuke had obviously not known that Orochimaru could teach him the magic of the Scouts at first, though it hadn’t taken him very long to figure out.  Apparently, being in constant contact with Scouts’ alter egos made a person recognise the signs.

Regardless of how or why, the boy refused to leave once he became aware that Orochimaru could teach him; even threatening him with being resurrected as a snail did not help.

(That was actually a thing Orochimaru could do, being the scout of Time and Space.  It hadn’t helped find his parents, but it was nice to use on his enemies.)

The door burst open in a hail of roses.

Orochimaru sighed and reached for his Sailor Pen.

_“However, most kingdoms were badly damaged in the war and could no longer sustain their people.  They needed to flee, to retreat until the far future when repairs were complete.”_

 

Haku crept silently through the halls, stalking her prey.  She was using all her shinobi skills in her sailor form to follow the Fourth Mizukage Yagura.  He was a Host (like Naruto) and they were pretty sure that he was being controlled.  The rebellion would succeed beyond a shadow of a doubt if they could break that control.  Haku was sure that it was Shadows, not shinobi, that controlled him.  And that was something she could fix.

He was alone now in a corridor. This was the best chance she would get.

She whispered her attack, the one that would purify even a Tailed Beast, and watched the frost settle upon him.

He screamed and Shadows boiled out of him only to freeze and shatter.

Mist was free.

_“Moon twisted into a whirlpool and Earth fanned the flames.”_

 

Somewhere on the road in the Elemental Countries:

 “You” the Nine Tails hissed.

Naruto just grinned.  He raised his scepter and yelled “Moon Spiral Heart Attack”

Not even the Nine Tails could dodge it.

Naruto was the best at making friends.

 

_“Mercury was lost to snow and Mars to sand.”_

 

There were days Gaara resented Naruto.  He resented him for any number of things but chief among them was Naruto giving Gaara the pen and awakening Mars.

It had been years and now Gaara was Kazekage and Mars and was sure that even without sleep there were not enough hours in the day.

At least he could sleep if he wanted to (not that he had the time).  And that outweighed any resentment, normally.  Normally.

_“Venus reveled in spring and Neptune bathed in the sea.”_

Sakura left Konoha only once during the three years Moon was gone, and that was to find two Hosts that were passing through Fire Country and subject them to what Naruto called her “Love-Love Beam” (which was a terrible name and Sakura hated that she couldn’t come up with anything better). 

Each of the Scouts had a purifying attack; which was helpful, because Moon couldn’t be everywhere at once.  But also, why were hers always heart themed?  At least this one didn’t involve whipping anyone.

(The Hosts didn’t stay, but they did thank her and promise to send any others they found to Konoha.  Being able to speak to their Tailed Beasts was a blessing they said.)

_“Jupiter made a home in the mountain and Uranus in the field.”_

 

Sai was on a team with Ino-pig and Chouji-boar. (He was getting the hang of nicknames, he thought with satisfaction.) And they were on a mission with Shikumaru (no nickname yet, Sai hasn’t found one he liked) and Asuma-sensei.  Diplomacy wasn’t a strength of this team.

But Sai had a secret mission (which was a strength of his. Root was all about secrets within secrets) – he was to find the Eight-Tails and purify it.

Nothing about this could go wrong. Sai was sure.

(The less said about the Hokage’s blood pressure when he read the eventual mission report the better.)

_“Saturn grew a thousand hands and Pluto eschewed all limbs.”_

Iruka couldn’t handle this himself.  He’d been Neptune for over a decade at this point, trying to balance the patrols outside the city with teaching inside.  Mostly he just kept on top of where Neptune was needed.  It was easier now, with all (most) the Scouts awake and active.

Only now the scouts were gone from Konoha and Neptune was left to guard the home which was Not His Place.

Iruka flailed as he noticed another knot of Shadows a few streets over; how did Sakura ever sleep? (Of course he knew his students were Scouts. He was their teacher.)

Someone was being attacked.  Neptune rushed to the rescue and that was Kakashi.  Overwhelmed by Shadows.

He wasn’t going to make it in time, not to Kakashi and not to anyone else tonight.

Just as he was about to give in to despair, there was a brilliant light and Uranus stood in the middle of the Shadows, lighting them up with power.

“Maa maa, it looks like you could use some help out here, Neptune” Uranus said.

Iruka punched him- her? They needed to have the talk about preferred pronouns in scout form asap. Then hugged him. 

Later, over ramen (Teuchi definitely knew. They all went for ramen after patrol. Iruka was pretty sure he heard Naruto mention Gaara complaining about the lack of ramen in Suna even), Iruka has to ask, “are you okay? It was sudden.  You can choose not to transform again.”

“But you needed help! And where would you be without me,” Kakashi batted his eyelashes and stole some of Iruka’s pork.  Then he sobered and said “it is time. My precious students are all fighting as hard as they can and even the old snake came out of the woodwork to teach Sasuke. Cursed or not, I need to fight.”

_“And thus the court was lost to the Earth and all it contained.”_

 

He couldn’t- HE COULDN’T DO THIS! Obito screamed for what felt like forever as Sailor Moon’s heart attack washed over him.  He could feel it absorbing and transmuting his attack.  It was awful and wonderful and Obito’s mind blanked out the memories because it was just Too Much.

But then it was over, and he could look at the world with a clear mind, unbroken by the black Shadows of the Bunny Goddess.

Look out and despair, because what had he done?

The world was in shambles, the earth broken and shattered, shinobi from every village injured and dying. The Moon Princess ragged, her Prince battered, and her Scouts bloodied and dying.  He scanned them, and oh goddess.  That was Uranus.  That meant that Kakashi had actually taken up the mantle.  Against him. 

Obito wept.

Only then Sailor Moon bounced up to him, battered and bloody, but her pigtails still sailing behind her, and offered him a hand.

“Come on! It’s time for the final attack! We need you for it! We need everyone at their best! And that means you!”

And it came true.  Obito could feel his bows and skirt ruffling in the wind as her power grew and they added to it.  Uranus came up and held onto the wand beside him; settling against his shoulder in a way that Obito had dreamed of when he was a kid.

Destruction. (The Bunny Goddess. Not just sealed away but destroyed with the power of the Scouts and Shinobi combined)

Reconstruction. (The Earth and all the Planets. All the people and plants and animals therein)

Victory and Healing.

 

_“Once day, when the time is right, the planets are healed and the Rabbit of the Dark begins to stir, the court will rise again and remember.”_


	3. Transcripts

**Table of Contents**

Annapods

Hangebokhan

litrapod

robinfyre

sisi_rambles

SomethingIncorporeal

**Annapods**

**Hangebokhan**

**litrapod**

Podfic Pensive 2018, When the Planets Align. Originally written by Opalsong and recorded and compiled by Litra  
  
  
There is a legend that many have told, and many of heard.   
  
Once upon a time long long ago on a planet that is not this one, there was a court. This court had a princess, bright and golden and clever like a fox. A trickster who was always laughing.   
  
With her was her court. One for each of the planets: Mercury- cold as ice, Venus- golden and loving, the Prince of Earth- memory to moons change, steady as a rock though far less powerful than the moon, Mars - baron and rocky and hot as the desert, Jupiter- last of the inner Senshi, black and white red and green like ink on paper, Saturn- destruction, Uranus- the keeper of knowledge, Neptune- teacher parent friend willing to give love where it was needed, Pluto- last and most distant, willing to do what was needed.

  
But all was not peaceful in the court. Pluto saw the danger first, and fell. The court tried to rise against it, for there really was a rabbit on the moon. They fought desperately, with all their strength, and eventually after many long battles the shadows were destroyed. But it had come at a cost.

For many of the kingdoms were laid baron. Earth offered up sanctuary for moon and the court had protected his lands, and so he would protect them in turn. Moon fell to earth as did the others. One fell to sand, another to mist. Pluto gave up its limbs. They all forgot.  
  
But one day, when the threat returns, they shall gather, they shall remember, and they shall defeat the shadows once again.

***  
  
So Naruto is bouncing down the street, and I do mean bouncing because he is currently a hot blond girl. He is currently skipping class to go play pranks somewhere and yeah, he likes the shape. It makes old men have nosebleads, and he doesn't really get that, I mean he got the shape from some Shojo manga and yeah. So he's bouncing along and he sees this cat. And it's got a band-aid on its head, and so he bends down and goes like--   
  
"Oh hello kitty, let me help you out here." And he ducks into an ally, and he takes the bandaid off the cat's head. And the cat is totally Luna but we don't know that yet.   
  
And the cat goes, "Oh that's so much better thank you." but is also totally surprised.  
And Naruto is like: Oh it's not a regular cat it's a summons, cool. And is not surprised at all. and so he starts talking to her and Luna is like--  
  
"Wait, you can understand me? Is this, is this you? Is it really you?"  
  
And Naruto is a bit confused because can't everyone understand summons... that's kind of the point? Right I mean wouldn't it neglect-- wouldn't it negate the point if you couldn't understand the--   
  
And then out of nowhere some ninjas show up. And they're not regular ninjas they're not like Hokage ninjas, they're -- they're just like-- shadow things. And Naruto is surprised by that but not really, he's just like--   
  
"Oh, where did you come from?"  
  
And Luna freaks out. She has this pen and she shoves it at Naruto. And she's like --  
  
"Quick say Moon Power Makeup!"  
  
And Naruto is just like, "Where did you get a pen?"  
  
And Luna is like "Focus here! Say it! Transform! Fight the things!"  
  
And so Naruto who... that's the... that's some senator, and he's acting really weird, and okay, I guess I'll just do the thing? So he holds up the pen and he says--

  
"Moon Power Makeup!" And then he-- there's a lot of lights and there's glitter everywhere? and he doesn't really get it but now he's in a sailor uniform... which okay, I mean, new clothes, okay. And somehow he knows that he needs to point the pen at the dude and say a thing? So he does, and there's this giant heart. And it flies at the senator. And the Senator is caught up in this beam of light, and the heart does a thing?  
  
And Naruto still doesn't really get it but the shadows disappear, and Luna seems happy. And then the Senator is kind of blinking and looking up and looking around. And so Naruto decides that yeah time to go.  
  
So he un-transforms, first out of the sailor scout thing, and then out of the girl thing. And he's got Luna in his arms and he's running away. Kind of like-- Okay prank done, I'm out of here.  
  
And Luna is like, "Wait wait wait, What?"  
  
And Naruto is like, "What, what?"  
  
And Luna is super confused because, "You're not supposed to be a guy?"  
  
and Naruto is like, "Oh, yeah, no. This is what I look like normally. I'm Naruto by the way. I'm gonna be Hokage, Believe it!"  
  
and Luna, well, that just one step too far. Luna faints.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time Venus met Moon was a bit of a surprise. She was out fighting shadows and Moon came barreling onto the battlefield, her attacks chaotic and yet somehow effective. There was a cat trailing after her, frustrated or exasperated. Sakura nearly fell over her own love whip, and god she hates that name.  
  
Then Moon managed to banish the shadows and she came up to Venus.  
  
"Hi, I'm Moon. You must be Venus. That means you're one of my court, right? Do you want to un-transform and go get ramen?"  
  
And Sakura is very confused about this, because this person isn't acting like a scout.  
  
Sakura remembers the day her mother woke up and could no longer transform, and sat Sakura down for the talk. About responsibility, and their family's legacy and keeping secrets. And Moon was tripping off rooftops a minute ago. Although, Sakura can't really say anything because her time tripping off rooftops wasn't all that long ago.  
  
Then the cat comes and pounces on Moon and knocks them off the rooftop... And that's the last time Venus sees Moon for a while.  
  
Later when part of team twelve, they do go out for ramen. Sakura doesn't really regret it, except for how much money she spent on food.  
  
  
  
This team could be a lot worse, Kakashi thinks. He was expecting a lot worse. But the girl is focused, and skilled, and dedicated to protecting her town. Maybe a little too dedicated to protecting Uchiha, but it's nothing that living, eating, bathing, sleeping and training with the kid 24-7 wont cure her of. Naruto is reckless, and unfocused, and somehow he manages to work with Sakura, at least until they notice, and then they trip over each other. But it's Uchiha that Kakashi is really worried about. He's distant and angry, and purposefully antagonizes the others, especially Naruto.  
  
Kakashi pretends not to see their squabbles, focusing instead on the newest chapter of his book.  
  
  
  
Haku is gathering herbs, which is normally a very pleasant activity, but today they were attacked, by shadows. And Haku tries to fend them off with their ice, excepts it's not working. These beings are too powerful, they're to, none of their Jutsu seems to be working. And then this blond pig-tailed figure shows up out of nowhere. And Blasts them with some light? And then there's a cat. A summons?  
  
And the blond girl says, "Oh good you're one of us. Shout something power makeup."  
  
Which, that's-- Con-- what? Confusing, what? And then the cat says something, which okay definitely a summons than, I guess. Says, "The words you're looking for are 'Mercury power makeup' Say them and you'll transform and you'll be able to fight."  
  
So Haku grabs up the pen, and shouts, "Mercury Power Makeup." And transforms and now has an interesting skirt. And then is able to attack. Instinctively knows how to attack. And they defeat the shadows.  
  
And then the girl, the blond girl, turns and says, "Hey I'm Moon. That's Luna. Glad to have you on the team."  
  
And it turns out that the blond girl is actually Naruto, which puts a damper on any further confrontation between them. And Haku manages to convince Zabuza to defect. Which isn't actually that hard. Because Haku's going to need a lot of training. And Really Moon and Venus and them are really the only people to give it to her.  
  
So yeah they defect and go off to Konoha.  
  
  
  
  
Mother is screaming. Screaming for Garra to cover this whole blasted forest with sand. The power is flowing through him, uncontrollable. and for some reason Naruto is still trying to fight it. his teammates are down, one of them knocked away, unconscious on the ground. The other bound to a tree, her pink hair bloody red.  
  
Garra sends his power against Naruto, except then there's a flash of light, and he's suddenly a girl now? Sakura is screaming. Screaming that Moon can't just do that, it doesn't work that way. He can't just make friends will all of his enemies. And the girl, Naruto, Moon? Yells something too.  
  
"Moon spiral heart attack."  
  
And then the world around him goes pink. Everything is pink and Mother, Mother is crying. Mother goes quiet.   
  
Garra is on the ground, staring up at the sky. And the girl, Naruto, Moon, is there pressing something into his hand. He--she says to say something? Sakura is still screaming. Garra doesn't understand.  
  
But he says, "Mars Power Makeup." and the world goes white.  
  
  
  
"You," The Biju growls.  
Naruto just grins and shoots their-- her-- purifying attack. The Biju screams. New friend made.  
  
  
  
The roots didn't know what to do. Their leader, councilman Danjo was dead. They knew who the likely suspect was, Moon or Naruto, but they didn't know what to do next. They followed Moon, followed Naruto, and watched. They paid very close attention, but no attention to their surroundings.  
  
the shadows came and took them, then Moon and Venus cam and chased the shadows away. There was a cat, and a pen.  
  
And Moon said, "Hey, welcome to the team."   
  
Venus took the roots brother away to be healed.  
  
"You got a name?" Moon asked.  
  
The root considered, "Sai," that seemed right.  
  
"Say Jupiter power makeup."  
  
He did and he transformed, and oh, that's what being a girl felt like. He didn't have time to admire his new breasts or skirt. They fought against the shadows.  
  
  
  
Iruka's family specialized in patrolling the borders of Konaha. They had returned in order to go on a break and go on their honeymoon. Putting aside the mantle of Neptune for now, which meant Uranus had to go to the border because someone always had to be protecting the border.  
  
That's when the accident happened. Neptune didn't find out until they returned.  
  
  
  
Sasuke is on the ground. He is bleeding, and he is ashamed. Because he's loosing against his brother. And his brother is mocking him and it is all just being generally terrible. And Naruto is behind him, and he has to protect Naruto, but it's more that, you know. This is his brother and he's going to destroy his brother. And he knows that he has to use the earth power. That he doesn't have any other choice even though his brother was tuxedo mask before him and knows about the power. And so it probably wont help but it's his only chance.  
  
So he transforms. And he attacks and his brother just knocks him aside and starts monologuing about how--  
  
"You really thought you could defeat me? You really thought you could use this power, the power that couldn't save our family--" and all of that. And Sasuke is just, in despair. He couldn't. His family is dead. He couldn't protect anyone. He couldn't even take vengeance. He can't do anything.  
  
And Sasuke, he just-- He just wanted to be part of the team. And all of his friends were -- would hang out, and Mercury, and Venus, and Mars when she was around, and-- And Moon and He-- That's why he took up the power.  
  
Then he hears a voice behind him and it's Naruto's voice but it's shouting, "Moon Power Makeup" and... Naruto is Moon. Of course Naruto is Moon. Well okay that makes sense actually. And that make Sakura Venus, and that makes sense.  
  
And then Naruto is pointing his wand (her wand?) at-- at his brother. and shouting--  
  
what is it-- "Spiral heart attack?" "Spiral heart purification?" Something like that.  
  
And his brother screams. and the shadows go RnaaaaAAAnaaaaa. And then Naruto (Moon?) turns around, and is smiling big and bright, and offers his (her?) hand and Sasuke - Earth - for once, accepts the help.  
  
  
  
  
Garra normally doesn't mind Naruto. He's got a lot of things to do. He's Kazekage, he's got the whole village to run, and then Naruto shows up and gives him the Mars pen, and there's that whole deal. And at least Garra can sleep now... I mean it's been a few years and they've put all the trouble behind them mostly... mostly...  
  
Normally he can deal with Naruto... Normally...  
  
  
  
  
Everyone is leaving. Sai is going off to Cloud on a diplomatic mission. Haku is off to Mist on their own mission. Naruto is off to train with his new master. Garra has gone back to Sand. Sakura is sticking around, but she's got training with Tsunade, and her mother.   
  
Sasuke doesn't know what to do. He doesn't have anything to do. He sits on the rooftop and looks out over Konoha.  
  
Then suddenly Naruto is there. Over-enthusiastic and babbling something about a snake, and Pluto. They haven't had any leads on Saturn. But maybe if Pluto is near this snake person.  
  
Sasuke makes up his mind to go. He'll see if he can find this snake, and if Pluto can teach him something in the mean time, all the better.  
  
  
  
  
So Sai is on a diplomatic mission to Cloud. He's started giving everyone nicknames but there's one person who he can't figure out a nickname for -- and anyway, I can't remember any of the nicknames, and that's on top of not remembering regular people's names because Japanese.  
  
So Sai is giving people nicknames, and they're going to Cloud on a diplomatic mission. But Nobody is suited for this diplomatic mission. And secretly he has a mission. He's going to find the Jinchurichi (I think that's how you pronounce it) and purify them and... He's this is good because he knows about secret missions from being on Root... in Root.  
  
Haku has her own secret mission. She sneaks through the palace. Even though she's transformed she's using all her Ninja skills-- and she has snuck up to the Jichurichi from Mist-- and is trying to-- She wants to purify them. She's convinced that the Jinchurichi for Mist has been-- is being controlled. And she's pretty sure that it's shadows that are controlling them, not other Shinobi.  
  
She slowly sneaks up to them through the shadows and-- what's Mercury's special attack anyway...? Anyway, she attacks... she purifies, everything's good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura stands overlooking her city. It's her home. She has trained for this. Her Mother trained her for this, and then she hunted down Tsunade and got Tsunade to train her for this, because her mother wasn't both a sailor scout and a Ninja. Sakura stays because it's her city. Because her family is there. And it's where she grew up and it's what she loves.  
  
It's her city. Hers to protect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Orochimaru sighs as he hears Sasuke in the hallway. The prince of earth had originally come to him for training. Both in the Ninja arts and in the Sailor Scout arts. And Orochimaru wasn't quite sure how Sasuke figured out that Orochimaru was the scout of space and time. But then again Sasuke had grown up around all the other Sailor Scouts, so it's probably not surprising that he could see the signs.   
  
And Orochimaru doesn't really want to deal with this right now. But he knows that any second now, Sasuke is going to burst through the door and demand sailor scout training. Or he's going to creep through the door and demand Ninja training.  
  
And Orochimaru has threatened to reincarnate Sasuke as a snail before an not even that has managed to deter him. And Orochimaru could do it too. I mean Space and Time. Not so great a power for your allies, but really great on your enemies.  
  
And as he's musing this, Sure enough, Sasuke bursts through the door in a wave of roses.  
  
Orochimaru sighs.  
  
  
  
  
Neptune is overworked. Neptune has always been overworked, to be fair, Given that they're trying to cover both Neptune and Uranus's Patrols in both the outer rim and then coming back and protecting and training the other scouts in Konoha... But now Naruto is off training, and everyone's gone off on secret missions, and so he-- she has been left pretty much all alone, to cover both Konoha and the outer territories-- and he (she) does not know when Sakura sleeps.  
  
Neptune senses some shadows nearby and rushes across the rooftops. There's someone there. They're being attacked.  
  
It's Kakashi. He's surrounded by shadows and Neptune isn't going to get their fast enough. He's not going to be able to Purify them. He won't be able to save Kakashi. He wont be able to save anyone ever again!  
  
Then there's a blinding burst of light, and Neptune is standing there. He (she? The group really needs to have the preferred pronoun while transformed chat at some point soon.) Purifies all the shadows and looks up at Neptune.  
  
"Hey, looks like you could use some help," she (he) says while grinning.  
  
Later after patrol, they all go to ramen. The ramen guy knows all about the scouts. They all go for ramen after patrol. Iruka's pretty sure that he's even heard Garra complain that there aren't any decent ramen places in Sand.  
  
"You don't have to, you know," Iruka says. "It was a one time thing. An emergency."  
  
And Kakashi l;ooks down into his ramen and says that "everybody else, all the other scouts... They're all working so hard." And then he steals some of Iruka's pork and smiles and says "he couldn't leave them alone. It's their job to protect them."  
  
  
  
  
Sakura left Konaha only three times when Naruto was away. Each time was to help someone with a spirit inside them. She purified the spirits each time. Each scout had their own purifying magic. At least it wasn't whips for her. Naruto called her attack the love-love beam and she hated the fact that she couldn't think of anything better.  
  
They all thanked her afterwards. Being able to speak to their Biju made things a lot easier.  
  
  
  
  
The bunny spirit is rampaging. It's destroyed the landscape, the whole village. The scouts are scattered and bleeding. Even Kakashi is there, which means he finally took up the mantel of Uranus. There's no way they can win, the bunny spirit is just too powerful.  
  
Then Naruto is there, all blond hair and sailor uniform and hopeful expression.  
  
And he says, "We need you. You've got to help. All of us together."  
  
And so he adds his power. He can feel it all building up- one giant wave. They unleash the stream of hearts at the bunny spirit, and everything is torn away. Broken down. Cleansed. They destroy the bunny spirit.  
  
Destruction.  
  
Then creation.  
  
The Moon and, all the planets, and all the villages.  
  
They win.

 

**robinfyre**

(Intro Music Plays)

This is, Letters from the war, a Sailor Moon/ Naruto fusion. Written by Opalsong, read by robinfyre, aka wirenth.

(Music fades out)

(page flips)

From a letter addressed to Sailor Venus:

To my beloved descendant,

Welcome. First, before all else, welcome to your inheritance, your family, your duty. Though your time with us may be fraught with danger, you are now one of us, protecting the world from what lies in their hearts, and festers beyond their will. I will not lie to you, the path you are now on is long and arduous, and you may wish to give up. I am not saying this to frighten you, but rather to acknowledge your efforts. Even other shinobi may not understand your path, no matter how long you struggle down it. But fear not, for my first welcome was not only to your new power, but to your new family. You are one of us now, brave one. The rest of Senshi will stand by you, as you stand by them, as long as you can find them. And while they may not be obvious, they are out there, waiting. Look for Sailor Moon, the rest of Senshi will be by their side.

Love, and Luck be with you,

Sailor Venus

(page flips)

From the notes of Yakushi Kabuto, on the subject of Sailor Senshi:

Though accounts vary, the Sailor Senshi’s powers seem to stem from the same source, all having similar effects on beings unaffected by chakra. Sailor Pluto in particular has well documented notes on chakra’s complete ineffectiveness on these so called shadows. (Orochimaru has been very displeased with their constant interruptions of his work). Though the source of the Senshi’s powers remains mysterious, the only conclusion one can draw, is that they arise from somewhere beyond our current comprehension (see notes on “Shadows within human form”, section b, for more speculation on their interaction with people, and their interaction with human emotions).

(page flips)

From the desk of Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, corrections to mission report number 4762, and death record 010886, Uchiha Obito.

As of the recent events detailed in after action reports K-1 through K-92, Uchiha Obito had been confirmed to be alive. Mission report 4762, has now been updated to reflect his POW status, and time spent under the influence of the “Shadows”. See debrief K-32-1 for Uchiha's statement as to his rescue from Uchiha Madara, and K-32-2 for Sailor Uranus's involvement (ID 009720).

(page flips)

A letter from the desk of the Kazekage:

Naruto,

I have been well. Thank you for your concern. Sand has been slow to recover from the horrors Kaguya inflicted upon us, but we are from the desert. We will survive. As to your earlier question, I’m not certain. The balance between new blood, and old politics has made it… difficult at the very least to introduce ideas to the council. We have the advantage now, but I’m not certain whether a visit from you as Sailor Moon would help change their minds any. Even after our efforts, there are some who refuse to acknowledge the Senshi as relevant to shinobi matters. It doesn’t seem to matter that Sailor Mars is their Kage, but I digress. Say hello to Sakura-san and Sasuke-san for me. I will write you if there is more news. Be swift, and be safe.

-Gaara of the Sand, Fifth Kazekage, Sailor Mars **  
  
**

(page flips)

A coded message, intercepted en route to Terumi Mei, before her final victory over the Yondaime Mizukage:

Mei,

I know it’s been a while, but me and the kid have been busy. Have you thought about an alliance with Konoha? Because if what the blond brat is saying is true, then we’ve got a real chance. If you’ve got the time, keep an ear to the ground for news on “shadows”. I have a feeling they’re going to be important, especially with those reports on Yagura’s behavior. The kid’s got something new up his sleeve now too, some sort of transformation he unlocked, that’s similar to the blond brat’s, called himself (herself?) Sailor Neptune. They identify themselves as the Sailor Senshi apparently, and it’s not a bloodline talent. Keep an eye on Yagura, and be careful. I’m not fucking worried, but keep your head on the battlefield.

-Zabuza

(page flips)

After Action Summary K-41:

(For the complete incident, see After Action Report K-41. For those with security clearance S-7 and higher, see Senju Tsunade for an unredacted summary.)

Shinobi: Uchiha Sasuke

ID: 012606

Date: June 7th-16th, XXX years after founding, only months before the 4th Great Shinobi War

Reference: Report 000561, concerning Uchiha Madara, see also Report U-C-162, on the Uchiha Massacre, and D-1 through D-6, seized from Shimura Danzo’s (ID 000272) office

Subject: Summary of events concerning Uchiha Itachi

Narrative: After the discovery of shadows in Uchiha Itachi’s heart, Uzumaki Naruto (012607) and I headed out to Rain Country. We transformed into Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask at the border. We did not encounter any resistance traveling to Itachi’s last known location. Once there, we began a grid search, until locating the subject. We then planned an ambush around Itachi’s next predicted actions.

Unfortunately, Itachi became wise to our presence sometime before then, and turned the ambush back on us. After a brief fight, in which Itachi attempted to use emotional leverage against me, Sailor Moon was able to use a purifying attack against Itachi. Later, after further negotiations, Itachi agreed to act as a double agent for Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto and I returned to Konoha, with no further injuries sustained. (See medical reports Uchiha Sasuke TM-23 and Uzumaki Naruto SM-72, for more details on the injuries sustained. See personnel file Uchiha Itachi for more details on his status as a double agent.)

Authentication: Uchiha Sasuke, and Senju Tsunade **  
  
**

(page flips)

Transcription of an interview with Hatake Kakashi, Sailor Uranus. This was conducted as part of the debriefs occuring after October 10th, the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War. Interviewer was Yamanaka Inoichi.

Inoichi: This is Yamanaka Inoichi, senior interrogator, ID number 005492. The date is October 17th, XXX years after founding. This is the first in a series of debriefs surrounding what is informally being called the 4th Great Shinobi War. Could you please state your name and ID for the record?

Kakashi: My name is Hatake Kakashi, ID 009720. I also operate under ANBU Hound, ID 000413.

Inoichi: So, Hakate-san. This is just a preliminary interview to establish the background we’re going to be talking about later.

Kakashi: Ma ma Inoichi. Call me Kakashi, no need to get formal for an interview.

Inoichi: (sigh) Very well Kakashi-san. We’re just establishing basic facts, so that our intelligence teams can get a sense of what happened. Lets begin with your involvement in the Sailor Senshi.

Kakashi: That’s a rather broad subject, don’t you think?

Inoichi: Yes, it is. Can you describe to us how you became aware of the Senshi?

Kakashi: II suppose. Yes. I must have been three or four when my father revealed to me his transformation. I inherited the power. Before this war, and Naruto’s becoming Sailor Moon, most Senshi worked in secret, protecting Konoha, and the world, from  the shadows.

Inoichi: I assume that’s a pun.

Kakashi: That would be correct!

Inoichi: (sigh) And when did you become Sailor Uranus?

Kakashi: After my father… died.

Inoichi: And what did you do with your power?

Kakashi: Nothing, in fact. I did nothing with it for a very, very long time. It was only with the newest generation of Senshi that I started using it.

Inoichi: Can you describe your interactions with Uchiha Obito, both before, and after the Kanabi Bridge Incident? ( Transcriber’s note: he is referring to mission 4762)

Kakashi: Before the mission, I was a bit, a lot, of a hardass. I was a stickler for rules, and placed the burden of them square on the back of every shinobi around me. Including Obito’s. When he couldn’t live up to my expectations, I was. Cruel. After the incident, well. I thought he was dead for a long, long time. I had time to grow. By the time I saw him again, I was able to purge the Shadows Madara had left in his heart with the help of Naruto, with the help of Sailor Moon’s.

Inoichi: This was during the battle against Kaguya, correct?

(Interview is cut for length.)

(page flips)

Transcription of the Nanadaime’s speech following his swearing in ceremony. Some of it has been cut for length. Present at the speech were The Godaime Hokage, The Rokudaime Hokage, and the entire company of Sailor Senshi. Following his oaths to Konoha, the newly appointed Nanadaime addressed the crowd gathered to witness his first day in office.

Thank you. Thank you everybody! (There is a pause, while the cheering subsides) To everybody here, thank you for making it this far with me. Thank you to Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-baa-chan for supporting me through the difficulties of preparing for this position, and for being the best teachers a guy could ask for. Thank you to Iruka-sensei who believed in me when no one else would. Thank you to Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme for being family. Thank you to Gaara and Haku and even Orochimaru for protecting us from the darkness within our hearts. Thank you to the many nations that helped us keep the world alive. And thank you to Konoha! Without you guys, the shinobi, the civilians, the merchants and farmers, there would be no Konoha.

I’m honored to step into the shoes of those that came before me, shouldering your safety with pride! Its together that we can walk into a new age of peace. I swear, as I swore before you all, that I will never stop working to keep everyone, everybody safe. As Uzumaki Naruto, as Sailor Moon, I promise to protect and serve Konoha to the bitter end!

(Speech continues)

(page flips)

From, “The Sailor Senshi: Mysterious Travelers, analysis and speculation regarding their mysterious origins” a book published 26 years after the 4th Great Shinobi War.

Though records on their origins are scarce, the scraps available all corroborate the same theory, that the Sailor Senshi, as they have been called, were originally not of this world. Whether they planned to arrive here or not, the evidence of their goodwill is undeniable, and the world has been saved more than once over by their efforts. Though some shinobi still raise suspicion, even 26 years later, about the origin of the so called “shadows”, none can argue that the Senshi are almost solely responsible for their destruction, and subsequently, the safety of the world as we know it.

(outro music, Mamoru Tono Wakare Soshi, plays)

Thank you for listening! This podfic is part of the pensieve project 2018, an exercise in memory created by opalsong, and belongs to the larger pod_together 2018, an event created to bring writers and podficcers together. Special thanks to Opalsong, for being understanding, even through my misreading. It’s been a joy to collaborate with you. Thank you also to the pod_together mods for organizing such a great event.

**sisi_rambles**

**SomethingIncorporeal**

 Music Starts  
The Rabbit in the Moon, by SomethingIncorporeal  
  
  
This is the story told to the children of the villages.   
  
  
Music Starts  
  
Once upon a time, there was a princess from the stars. She ruled the Moon, with her guards and beloved prince to support her.  
  
  
Earth, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. Each guardian stood as a protector for the stars. However, unbeknownst to the court, there was shadow lurking in the dark. For on the dark side of the moon there was a rabbit. Not a golden rabbit pounding rice cakes, as the stories once told, but a dark and twisted being.  
  
  
The war was brutal, with each kingdom taking hit after hit from the shadows, until little remained. The planets declined, Mercury buried under snow, Venus choked by spring, Neptune drowned under sea. Jupiter took to the mountains, and Uranus the fields. And Saturn grew a thousand hands and Pluto lost them all.   
  
  
 The court took to Earth, to heal and wait out the storm. To one day return to their home among the stars.  
  
  
Perhaps few truly remember, but this is the story.   
  
And the start, of a legend.   
  
  
Music ends.  
  
  
*** TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE ***  
  
  
Music starts.  
  
  
Cats and the moon and powers. It was strange but also, kind of instinctual, Naruto thought. Like he had found a part of himself that had always been just below the surface.  
  
He placed down his bowl with a thick grin.  
  
  
Venus was awesome, and could eat more noodles than Naruto could ever have hoped to. She was his guardian. Well, Luna, the cat who wasn’t a cat and also wasn’t a summon, had said something about guardians, anyway.   
  
  
He wondered if there were more.  
  
  
Music ends.  
  
  
***  
  
Music starts.  
  
  
Mercury was next. The fight had been awesome and he had come back to Konoha with them.  
Mars had been…sandy, and not long after Jupiter joined them.   
  
It felt like his family was growing, one transformation at a time.  
  
  
Music ends.  
  
  
***  
  
Music starts.  
  
  
Naruto was thrown back, his pigtails whipping hard about his face.  
  
The other Shinobi came in for the final blow, Venus a fraction too distant block the blade coming in towards his throat.   
  
  
He steeled himself and lifted his arms to deflect the blow when-  
  
  
-sound-  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
Naruto cracked open an eye. How was he still in one piece. The knife had been knocked aside by something.  
  
Lodged in the tree he had been backed up against was a throwing star with an engraved pattern of…roses?   
  
  
Music starts  
  
  
He looked up to see a figure standing on the tree branch. Dark and shadowed, and brimming with confidence. The figure stepped towards the other Shinobi, a dark and shadowed grin cracking over his mysterious face.  
  
There was something…familiar about that smile. Something familiar about the stance he had taken up before his opponent.  
  
  
Was that…was that…  
  
Sasuke?  
  
  
Music ends,  
  
  
***  
  
  
Music starts  
  
  
The final battle was painful, hard. Just getting to the point of standing before the Rabbit Goddess had taken years. They had worked, and fought, and lost so much to get to where they were. More guardians had joined. More friends- no, family, had joined them, and they stood before the forces that had once split the stars asunder.  
  
  
Purification spells, fire, snow, wind and thunder cracked about them as the fight raged on. Metal stars flew through the air, and the movement of the scouts were too fast to track with the naked eye.  
  
  
Naruto could feel his hair sticking in the wounds in his face.   
  
He looked up at the people around him.  
  
  
Venus’ hands were a whirlwind, and Tuxedo Mask, Earth, thew out shuriken to keep the attention away from Mercury, who cast purification spells with dextrous hand signs.   
  
  
They fought and fought and fought.  
  
  
Until-  
  
  
It was over. The rabbit and her shadows were pushed back for good.  
  
It was the start of a new age, and time for new legends to be told.  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
Music fades.  
  
  
Music starts.  
  
  
Okay, so this was a challenge to remember a story. So I kind of focused mainly on the scenes that kind of…struck me. I realized part way through that my memory of Sailor Moon is very limited, because the last time I interacted with it I think was some time in the 90s and my memory of Naruto is pretty good up until….maybe when Haku and Zabuza enter the scene so….yeah…this was a challenge for me! Because neither of the two source materials were things that I have more than a…sort of….kind of a passing awareness of? But I think I think I had enough awareness of the source material to make something that, hopefully, works?   
I guess we”ll see! I’ll leave that up to the people listening.    
  
I participated in this challenge last year as well, and I really really enjoyed it. It’s so much fun, and I can’t wait to listen to all of the other things that people have made for it.  
  
When I was making this, so much stuff ended up on the cutting room floor, because, after recording it and going back and listening to it, I think my lack of familiarity with the story arcs after Haku and Zabuza kind of meant that I didn’t know who was who or why a character was important *laughs*.  
And I didn’t remember it well enough during my first recordings that I had to go again, and I kinda had to…kinda slot things together to kinda make it…make a little more sense.  
But this is SO much fun. I really hope that you fo this again next year, Opalsong. It’s a really awesome project.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed listening!  
  
  
Music ends.


End file.
